User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- I need a picture, please!! Hey Blanky, can you get me a picture of Leaf with a transparent background? Can you also make me a picture of Vic Vector except he has Brendan's outfit (ONLY HIS OUTFIT) on, and with a transparent background? They're both for a game I'm makin' on the MySims Fanon Wiki. Thank You!! - 19:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Town Banner Hi Blanky. This is Sumaes01. Uh, so yeah. Can you make me a banner for my town in MySims PC? Do what you did for Orange Yoda's Pyrate Town Banner. I want the background to be the town square and people who look like this on it. People 1 Eyes: Ms. Nicole Mouth: Ms. Nicole Skin Ms. Nicole Hair: Ms, Nicole's in Black Face Tatoos: None Glasses: Monacles (What Gordon has in MySims Agents) Outfit: A dark green dress that goes up to the knees and has like green high heals or boots and some bracelet. People 2 Eyes: Sir Vincent Mouth: Sir Vincent Skin: Sir Vincent Hair: White Top Hat (Black Hair) Face Tatoos: None Glasses: Monacle (What Gordon has in MySims Agents) Outfit: IKara's outfit in white People 3 Eyes: Mayor Rosalyn Mouth: Mayor Rosalyn Skin: Mayor Rosalyn Hair: Grandma Ruthie's in Brown with that little grey hat Face Tatoos: None Glasses: None Outfit: A gray long skirt with black shoes and a gray button down shirt that I think has a flower on it. People 4 Eyes: Clara Mouth: Buddy Skin: Violet Hair: A turtle beany (Yellow Hair) Face Tatoos: freckles Glasses: None Outfit: Billy Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Re-Town Banner Take as much time as you need! Really I don't mind I'll be patient! Sumaes01 19:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) About the Icon (Response) Blanky's Original Message Ooooh. :O What kinda icon? TDRaichu's Message: The icon is definitaly going to be someone from MySims Agents. I was thinking maybe Sapphire, since she's AWESOME!!! But I'm still deciding. Anyway, I might get to it this weekend or next -TDRaichu SkyHeroes Character Infobox. Emotions.. CHAGA WAGA GO MOMMY Hey BlanKeyz! Howzit commin? Sumaes01 23:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I has another request! YOU SHOULD TRY AND HANDLE THE TRUTH! I need to ask something. Emotions of mah sim for world bubble. About the Council Moddin' My Sim Request Thingy (Sorry for the Bother) :Eyes: Billy's eyes... they are green. :Hairstyle and Color: Pablo's Hair and the Color is Brown :Skin Color: Light Skin Tone :Mouth: Annie's Mouth :Outfit Description: Travis Outfit :Face Tattoos: Star :Accessories: None :'Background: ' : 1 last thing... can you also do the moods for me and I know that a lot of people are asking you so take your time! Puffles Rule 16:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule Your icon is done (FINALLY!!!!!!) Blanky! I finished your icon! http://tdraichu.deviantart.com/art/Blanky-s-avi-163395240 Tell me how you think! Oh Oh you haven't started yet? Whatever. *sighs* I'm not sighing because you haven't started it yet I'm sighing because of the STUPID MESSAGE ABOAVE MINE Sumaes01 23:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC)